


【Gallaghercest】Sailor Suit

by Gloria99



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria99/pseuds/Gloria99
Summary: 水手服莉 pwp 注意避雷





	【Gallaghercest】Sailor Suit

　　通常旅馆的每扇门后都藏着一个梦，庸俗的，迤逦的，焦灼的，脆弱的。Noel惯会捕捉这些碎片。倒在地板上的扫帚，如果恰到好处，就是改写宇宙的魔杖。他在演出的间隙酝酿下一场演出，像在鼓吹一场永不停息的风暴。他知道自己不能停止，舵手永远放不开船桨，绿洲的战车一旦启程便永远轰鸣。他不愿停，不想停，不敢停。  
　　人总免不了像个纸箱被世界打开一探究竟，Noel把自己暂时寄存给酒精烟草和毒品。童年被封闭的爱恋痛苦燥郁，熔岩一般烧杀抢掠。他借着大脑兴奋的短暂空白拖出很多丑陋的真实，“我想要个妹妹，操，为什么Liam他妈的不是个女孩儿？”  
　　他漂亮的主唱听不得这些泄愤般的呓语，通常会恨恨地咬上哥哥的喉结。台上Noel一直在他身后半步看着他，看他光芒万丈的闪亮；台下Noel也在他身后半步看他，看他稚拙的娇憨和狡黠的澄纯。这种超越性别的美让他恍惚，让他挣扎于梦境与现实的罅隙无力解脱。“Lyla，妹妹，Lyla。”Liam在高潮的空白里听到他身上的哥哥不假思索的低喘，眨下藏在眼角的一滴泪。  
　　天空对着茫茫人间垂涎欲滴，瓢泼大雨山洪一样泻落。Noel从发梢到指尖都在向下滴水，他阴沉着脸倚在房门前点了根烟。“你弟弟在房间里神神秘秘的，不知道在干什么。”他现在就想把这点火光拍在Liam的漂亮脸蛋上。“操你妈，滚！”钥匙插进锁眼时撞出慌乱又暴躁的大吼，Noel几乎是踹进房门，“Liam我警告你……”  
　　……  
　　……  
　　……  
　　过膝袜软和地吮吸着一截瘦削的小腿，圆润稚拙的手指努力拉着它包裹膝盖；另一只委屈狼狈地堆在脚踝，苍白皮肤小心翼翼地呼吸，随着单腿抬起的动作略微颤抖。靛蓝的百褶裙堪堪吻过大腿根，飘飘然地漏出坠着蕾丝的内裤边沿。轻薄到透明的制服布料温柔地摩挲男孩单薄的身体。一道流虹里破碎的湛蓝跌进Liam的眼睛，美神向他宣战。  
　　如果Noel曾经和猎豹一起生活，那他或许会对心里窜起来的这束火焰有个全新注解。一只折了角的羚羊倒伏在草丛里，看着他露出柔软的肚皮。幕天席地，他要啖咬其血肉，用他的眼泪酿酒。Noel几乎是把他按在了地上，膝盖骨砸在粗劣的地板奏出沉痛的闷响。  
　　Liam痛得咧了咧嘴，却迅速安静下来，乖顺地叼住他哥哥的指尖。Noel快被欲火捂了眼睛，世界在旋转与颤抖。柔软的裙子被轻易拉拽脱线，可怜地挂在腰上；内裤甚至没被脱下来，只是窄处的布料被粗暴撕裂。“快一点，Liam，快一点……”润滑剂兴奋地倾泻在股缝，Liam朝自己身体刚刚探进一个指尖，Noel就蛮横地挤入汁水淋漓的鼠蹊顶弄，Liam的手指一次次地滑开。很快男孩的身体也逐渐泛起粉红，颤动的指尖再也无力伸进肉欲里不近人情地探索。Noel粗暴地甩开他的手腕，手指上与琴弦交错的吻痕粗砺地刮过柔嫩的内壁。因克拉肯少女峰的脊线在颤抖，水渍一滴滴在水手服上洇出绮梦。蛮横无理的乡下士兵闯入万神殿，男孩因为Noel突然的进入几乎是带着哭腔尖叫了一声，随即紧紧地咬住了嘴唇。  
　　Noel感到自己的灵魂都要被他弟弟体内的温热蒸发。他着迷地用目光舔吻Liam湿软的发梢，弓起的蝶骨，裙子和他细瘦的腰是多么相称。军队在棉花糖的梦境开疆拓土，那是怎样一种甜蜜的折磨。男孩无力地趴伏，肩膀一耸一耸，脸颊在肮脏的地板上磨来蹭去——Noel托起他的下巴，再次将手指送到他嘴里。该如何说起，或许吉他手就是用指尖感受音乐？Noel这才猛然惊醒Liam今天安静得可怕，没有任何音调撞上他的手指。通常他不得不将手指捣得更深一点，以便堵住他弟弟猫一般的，绵长的呻吟。可是今天什么也没有，除了偶尔漏出声的，切切实实动情的气音。Liam突然把自己封闭起来，被动地承受战争般的性事。  
　　“怎么不出声。”Noel把男孩翻过来，又一次深深地顶进去，不满意仅仅是喉咙里挤出的闷哼，“穿成这样你不是想让我操你？难道你想看看自己在这儿的红灯区值多少钱？”  
　　“反正你那么紧，骗他们是第一次，也没关系，是不是？”  
　　 Liam瞪着他，愤怒因为泪水淋漓而支离破碎。他带着鬣狗的气势撕咬上Noel的嘴唇，咸涩的眼泪淌下来，两人分食着彼此的软弱。射精的快感像是往脊柱灌进冷水，Liam用力地擦去嘴角湿润的唾涎。男孩垂下脖颈，嗓音是高潮后的喑哑闷怔：“Noel，我是你想要的妹妹吗？”


End file.
